I found a friend in you
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: I have had met many people throughout my life. I have met the most loving, the honourable and trustworthy, the most powerful and the best. But you, you are something else entirely. You are fire, majesty and power. You are reaching for the stars. And I don't know how it happened, but I found a friend in you.


_Thanks for the flight, Kaki, Lizardon!_

 _Pika pika!_

 _It was our pleasure._

 _Kaki's_ _Lizardon_ _sure reminds me of ours, don't you think Pikachu?_

 _Pii!_

 _Wait, Satoshi, you had a_ _Lizardon_ _?_

 _Sure did. It evolved from Hitokage. He was one of my first pokemon - I rescued him from the rain when he was abandoned by his trainer._

 _[A smile.]_

 _Of course you did._

 _Hitokage was one of our greatest friends, right Pikachu?_

 _Pi, pikachuu._

 _Yeah, I miss him too..._

 _Pikapi, pikachu!_

 _Huh, what is i- a Cuwawa! Let's follow it, Pikachu! See you later, Kaki!_

 _[A hand raised in farewell]_

 _That's the Satoshi I know._

* * *

You ran into my life, quite literally, surprising me with your sense of righteousness, astonishing me with your courage in the face of the unknown in the first few seconds of our impromptu meeting. Your confidence left me sceptical, to say the least...I tried to brush you off at first, but even then I could see that the spark in your eyes was not false and foolish bravado, but genuine nobility of the soul. You readily assisted me in battle, regardless of my impassiveness towards you, and your power had me amazed. Though I kept up the dispassionate facade, all I felt was intrigue. _Just who exactly are you?_

You see, I am quite the stoic figure, ever the calm one who would view everything with disinterest. You could say that I was part of the group of Mamane, Suiren, Lillie and Mao, but I really was too distant, preferring the company of solely my Pokemon, and my family.

You changed that.

Without me realising, I was suddenly part of a close group of friends, something I wouldn't change for the world. I enjoy the companionship of all of them. Mao's food is the best, even when it doesn't quite go to plan, but the proud grin on her face as we compliment her is more pleasing than any meal. Watching Mamane creating amazing things with technology I couldn't hope to understand, is fun to say the least - he is the guy that will be sure to make you laugh - a curious mix of academic prowess and childish timidness. Suiren is as opposite to me as fire to water, yet her gentle sweetness is absolutely worthwhile a fishing trip (I am a fire trainer. I don't deal well with water pokemon). Like all the others, I have made Lillie's...situation...my personal mission. Who wouldn't want to help someone so pure and innocent as that girl? But you, you still fascinated me beyond any of them. What was it about you that so piqued my interest?

I would find out, soon, just the kind of person you were. Compassionate, energetic, trusting to a fault..a soul that asks for a little and gives a lot (for you who inspire humans and pokemon alike with your exuberance, care for pokemon as of they were all your own brothers and sisters, and help everyone and anyone in need, all you ask for is food, sleep and Pokemon (battles). You were unfazed by my anger and (so I've been told) 'intimidating' nature - you reached out to me and pulled me from the depths of the ocean up to the skies. That is what you are - you are a breath of fresh dawn air, you are reaching for the clouds.

Your relationship with your Pikachu is something for everyone to be envious of, but every time I see both of you together, I only feel this happy satisfaction. You two talk together as if you understand each and every word passed between you, and beyond - you talk to each other's hearts, no, your hearts are one. If I had ever seen a pair worthy of having a Z-crystal, it is you. Every time I see you hug each other, contentment washes over me..it warms my heart. Such a beautiful bond that could easily reduce me to tears.

You and Pikachu have become...special to me. I look forward to your bright 'Alola!' accentuated by a 'Pikaachu!' each morning. Training is best when I am training with you two. I love teasing you and scaring you (It is quite funny to see you terrified of my wrath, but do you really think that I was angry at you for loosing the Z-crystal? Okay, at first I was, a little, but I couldn't stay angry at you if I tried). Learning about pokemon seems twice as enjoyable when Professor Kukui's lectures are punctuated by your awed exclamations.

I hope, one day, I will have the bravery to subdue my pride and tell you, thank you. Thank you for everything. But even, if I don't, I know that you know.

I found a friend in you.

* * *

 _Hey, Kaki...do you want you practice some Z-moves!?_

 _Sure, Satoshi._

 _Yes! Let's go, Pikachu! Let's warm up - Special training number 1: Run!_

 _Pika!_

 _Come on Kaki, you're falling behind!_

 _[A fond grin]_

 _Right behind you, Satoshi._

* * *

The first time I saw you, wow, did you make an impression on me! That Z-move was absolutely awesome - I'll never forget it as long as I live. But let me tell you, I will remember you long after that.

I didn't realise then, when we first met that you were quite cynical to me...nor that I was subconsciously trying to impress you! I guess that it was just the aura of cool and calm you radiated - the one that is silent but speaks volumes about your no-nonsense attitude. Your stance, too, reflected your self assurance - you knew that you would win. The funny thing is, it didn't have the least bit of arrogance. I guess that I recognised the mastery that you had, and I wanted to make a good impression on you.

I wanted to be like you.

I wanted to earn your respect so that you would battle with me, and I guess the Z-ring from Kapu-Kokeko was the way! (When you first talked to me on my first day at the Pokemon School, I felt as it I was being tested; that smile you gave me after my confession made a weight lift from my shoulders.) And boy, did we battle!

In fact, now that I think about it, you never turned down my offer to battle once. Battling with you...it is different. You see, your heart is really in it and with your pokemon. I can see it in the way you stand behind your pokemon, turned slightly to the side and knees bent - a strong pose, as if it were you fighting in place of your pokemon! There is a fire in you. The way you would shout out the attacks, your voice resonating with fierce determination, your body moving in sync with your Bakugames, even if it wasn't a Z-move. Even a practice battle, you would fight with the same resolve as if it were an official league match, or a matter of life or death. When I battle with you, I can feel the fire within me too!

There is something about you that sets you apart from he rest. Where Mamane is short and sweet and playful, you are tall and gruff and mature (though even you have your moments). The girls, all sweet in their own way, but the word 'sweet' can't be applied to you. You are something else entirely. There is this majestic strength in you which seems to come from within. You are powerful, not only in battles, physically and mentally, but also in your influence, knowledge and your connection with nature which stems from your home in Akala Island. You are like the volcano - you are dangerous, but mean no harm - instead you help others with your fury.

Speaking of which, you have all the admiration from me that you can get. You wake up early for the deliveries to all the islands, after which you arrive at Pokemon school, never a second late! After that, you return home to help at your family's farm, tending to each pokemon with care and expertise. And thought the day's work had exhausted you, you continue without fail, everyday, working by day and training at night, and still watch over your friends as if it were a duty designated by the island kahunas themselves.

I feel closer to you than most of the friends that I have had. Pikachu does too. I guess it is because we are similar in more than a few ways. Every time you smile at us, or sling your arm across my shoulder, I feel so much happiness. My heart warms to see you always next to me, supporting me, worried about me. The first to run over to me when something happens. I'm glad.

I found a friend in you.

* * *

 _Satoshi! Don't ever scare me like that again!_

 _He he, I'm sorry, but I can't make any promises! So you were worried about me, huh?_

 _Worried!? More like you gave me a heart attack!_

 _You seem even more angry than when I lost my Z-crystal..._

 _I course I am, Satoshi! Your life is more precious to me that a stupid rock!_

 _Awww...Kaki, you are so sweet!_

 _... [An embarrassed blush]_

 _I guess that Kaki is the sweetest of all of us, right Pikachu? He just doesn't show it!_

 _Pika!_

 _Satoshi! Take that back!_

 _[The boys take off running and laughing]_

 _Never! You will have to catch me first!_

 _I think that you are forgetting that I have a Lizardon!_

 _Hey! No fair!_

 _All's fair in love and war!_


End file.
